Leave the World Behind
by januarys
Summary: Slight ME1 spoilers. The three of them make plans for when all of this is over. — Ashley, Shepard, Kaidan


**Leave the World Behind** (Ashley, Shepard, Kaidan)

PG | 788

_ME1 spoilers, human squadmate bonding fluff with ambiguous Kaidan/Shepard, _The three of them make plans for when all of this is over.

* * *

They're gearing up before Virmire. It's quiet aside from the sounds of their armour clipping into place. Shepard pulls her hair into its familiar bun, Ashley taps the length of her sniper rifle, and Kaidan powers up his amp.

It's comfortable and familiar. The three of them work in sync, like they've been comrades since enlistment. Shepard thinks otherwise.

They're more like... family. Kaidan is the overprotective older brother, Ashley is the headstrong younger sister and Shepard is somewhere in the middle, still trying to find herself. Strange but true. They just _fit. _She smiles at the thought.

"So chief," Shepard says, turning towards Ashley, "I bet you're looking forward to seeing your family again when this is all over."

Ashley nods, a gentle smile on her lips. "Definitely ma'am. When people say 'it feels like yesterday', I say screw that! These past couple of months have been tough without seeing their faces every day. I mean, yeah I've been on long-ass assignments, but none that have me staring certain death in the face like this one-."

Shepard swallows the small lump that's formed in her throat, makes a show of clipping on her greaves. Kaidan taps his leg and stays silent. Ashley bites her lip, squares her shoulders and turns her attention back to the rifle.

"Sorry if that was out of line Commander. You know how I can't control my tongue."

She shakes her head, crooked smile on her lips. "It's fine chief. I value my crew's opinions anyway, you know that."

The tension that was present in Ashley's posture seems to melt away and she looks back to Shepard, appreciation on her face. "Boy do I ever! Erm, ma'am."

Shepard finishes gearing up, slaps a hand on Ashley's shoulder, and moves to the weapon bench. Kaidan examines his pistol, applies a new upgrade to his ammo rounds. Shepard nods in approval, not missing the soft look on Kaidan's face, before turning back to Ashley.

"Slightly off topic chief, but do you have any plans for after we kick Saren's ass?"

Ashley sighs and lets her rifle fall to the side. "Aside from getting completely wasted at the victory party?"

Kaidan chuckles. Shepard doesn't hide the fondness on her face. "Aside from that."

"Well.. I think I'll take some time off. Go back to Sirona, you know?" Her expression softens, a wistful smile on her lips. "Sit by dad's grave, go camping with my sisters, maybe bake some stuff with mom. Boring crap, ma'am."

The commander shakes her head. If only _her _own life was that boring. "Not boring chief. In fact, I'm a little jealous."

Ashley lights up, makes her way over to Shepard and grabs her by the arm, squeezing tightly. Kaidan's still laughing behind her. Shepard can't help but join in with him, unused to Ashley's displays of exuberance.

"You should come with me, Skipper! You too, LT! My mom and sisters would love to meet you because geez, I never shut up about the two of you, and dad wouldn't mind the extra company either. Seriously, it'll be awesome!"

Shepard can't bring herself to say anything, overcome with affection for her gunnery chief. She grips the hand on her arm with her free one and squeezes lightly.

"I'd be honoured, Ash. Although..." Shepard bites her lip, tries to appear worried, and definitely tries to avoid Kaidan's eyes, "wouldn't your mom think that you and Kaidan are… together?" Shepard could hear a pin drop with the silence that follows. She holds back a snicker and continues. "I mean, a good looking lieutenant just turns up on her front doorstep with her oldest daughter and-"

Kaidan blinks. "Wait, I thought—_Shepard, what are you_—"

The look on Ashley's face has Shepard almost doubled over in laughter. She tears away from the commander, scrunches her nose and eyes Kaidan distastefully, who looks a little put out among his confusion.

"No- _god_ no! I wouldn't even let her think about it! No offence LT but you're not my type, not by a long shot, and just—_Christ _Shepard where do you come up with this crap?"

Shepard's holding onto the bench for support, unable to breathe from laughing too hard. Ashley, despite being shocked into a scandalous assumption, eventually follows suit. Even Kaidan can't find himself to remain stoic above the noise.

"_ETA ten minutes until Virmire, Commander. Also, the three of you sound like a rabid pack of hyenas. I was worried we were going to have to open the airlocks."_

Shepard breathes out and straightens up, watching them laugh before her. A smile crosses her face and she strides over to them, wrapping an arm around each of them and bringing them in close. Ashley on her left and Kaidan on her right. They slot into place like a missing puzzle piece as though they complete the picture that is Commander Shepard. A perfect fit. They sober up instantly. It's suddenly quiet again. Shepard beams at them.

"I know a lot of idiots, but I think you guys are my favourite ones."

She doesn't need to look at them to know that they're grinning.

Ashley shifts in Shepard's arm and turns to face both the commander and Kaidan. "So... good looking lieutenant, huh?"

Kaidan turns pale, Shepard bites back her smile.

"Stand down, chief."

"Aye aye, Captain!"


End file.
